Into the Moon Pool An H2O Just add water RPG
by Rocket Kid
Summary: Ever wanted to be an H2O mermaid? Or even just live on the gold cost. Or maybe your a marine biologist who wants to prove the existence of mermaids. Well read and we can make that happen


Be An H20 mermaid

Hey, yalls. I'm trying to get other H2O fans to form an RPG with me on twitter, because I'm bored out of my mind and want to pretend to be a mermaid even though I'm in college. BTW the girls are really hot so don't mock me.

RPG (Role Playing Game) is when you have a character and you act like him/her. In Twitter there are a lot of different RPGS for different fandoms, but I really wanted to start one so I started one for H2O because there isn't a lot going for H2O in terms of RP, and well because of my huge, tiny attraction to the H2O girls. (Super Foxy Awesome Hot really doesn't cover it)

In RPG you can make whatever character you want, you can be one of the main characters, or you can be a villain or you can even make your own OC character. Either just another student, or another mermaid, or quite possibly an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend of one of the characters.

*Remember you play your character, you tell whatever you want. You don't have to follow the same storyline H2O has right now. You maybe want to play Emma and say she never left, or Zane and he never kissed Sophie, or the kiss did happen and Rikki never caught them so he's just keeping it a secret and possibly cheating on Rikki. This is our own world with our own rules. We write our own stories here.

List of Characters:

Mermaids

Cleo

Emma

Rikki (taken by me sorry)

Bella

5.) Louise Chatham

6.) Gracie (if it's decided she's alive)

7.) Julia (same as Gracie)

Friends

Lewis

Zane

Ash

Byron

Will

Nate (not really a villain so he goes here)

Max

Family

Don

Sam

Kim

Elliot

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert

Mrs. Sertori (optional)

Mr. Bennett (potential villain)

Villains

Charlotte

Dr. Denman

Sophie

Miriam

Tiffany

*Please in the reviews tell me which character you want to make and if the character isn't here i apologize*

If you want to be part of this Role playing game but you don't spent a lot of time on the internet I recommend you don't choose one of the current mermaids or their love interests.

Now if you are picking an established character, than I'm asking that you provide me with an explanation of why you want to play that character and a little excerpt of how you would RP that character, like a little quote or a passage from their point of view or something. If this gets any reviews I'm sure a lot of you will want to play one of the main characters and I will have to pick and choose which will suck, because I want to be able to include everyone.

I have one last thing to say:

I say be an H2O mermaid, but this isn't just the mermaids, this can be anyone mermaid or human. You can choose to make your own character but you should understand that for this to happen we need some main characters and my first priority is to get the main characters first. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE NOT ALL OF YOU ASK TO MAKE YOUR CHARACTER. You can create your character and just push them inside the already made world.

If you want to make your own character then make their own storyline, don't say that they are Cleo's cousin or have a strong friendship with any of the main characters.

EXAMPLE: I have two OC characters I use in multiple fandoms and RPGs. They are twins named Damien and Diana Santangelo. Even though they are twins they are pretty much polar opposites. Damien is a little (a lot) slow, and very innocent in terms of sexual matters. He loves rock music, fantasy and playing guitar, and he frequently gets in trouble for doing stuff like cooking bacon in the school's wood shop, and has PVC pipe fights. He is cocky and likes to think of himself as a ladies man, but he is really sweet deep down and is a big dork.

Diana the other twin is snobby and bitchy. Being popular means everything to her. She is rude and snarky and she is a bit of a whore. She had her heart broken when she was 12 so she's been breaking guys hearts ever since. She can be quite cruel when she wants to be but deep down she cares very much for her family and friends and would fight to the death for them and is very protective of her brother.

THANK YOU for your time! I hope you'll want to join this deep blue underworld. (haha theme song reference) Also follow my Rikki account on twitter FireyRikki

*Remember this is only for fun. All the names on the list with the characters belong to Network Ten and Teen Nick*


End file.
